Spider-Gwen
Spider-Gwen is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio Leaping from an alternate reality in which Peter Parker died and she was bitten by the radioactive spider, Gwen Stacy learned the painful lesson that with great power must come great responsibility. Attempting to gain redemption for her fallen friend, she now fights crime as the amazing Spider-Woman. It shouldn't be a problem practicing with her band, getting to class on time, and still trying to protect her identity from Police Lieutenant George Stacy - her father! She's totally got this...right? Abilities *'Passive:' Spider-Gwen enters the fight in either Hunter Spider or Trap Spider mode. *'Passive:' While in Trap Spider Mode, Gwen readies herself to ensnare enemies. While charging her Heavy attack, she ignores the first attack against her and gains one charge of Precision, increasing her Critical Hit Rate by for her next attack. *'All Attacks:' While in Hunter Spider Mode, Gwen focuses her senses to strike at enemy weak points, allowing her attacks a chance to Armor Break foes, lowering their Armor by for 7 seconds. Signature Ability *'Enhanced Weave' **'Critical Hits:' While in Hunter Spider Mode, Gwen's critical hits have a chance to deal double damage. While in Trap Spider Mode, Gwen's critical hits have a chance to weaken foes, lowering their attack by 20% for 7 seconds. Special Attacks *'Spider Senses, Tingling' **With a graceful, acrobatic display, Spider-Gwen backflips away from her foes, focusing her Spider Sense in the process. ***Spider-Gwen switches her combat mode and gains a short burst of enhanced Spider Sense, granting Evasion for 8.5 seconds. *'Whiplash Web Kick' **One backflip kick, two well placed web shots, and suddenly, Spider-Gwen's foot is rocketing towards her opponent's face. ***If Spider-Gwen is in Hunter Spider mode, she has a chance to Stun the opponent for 2.4 seconds. ***If Spider-Gwen is Trap Spider mode, she has a chance to Fatigue the opponent, lowering their critical hit rate by for 15 seconds. *'Web-Slinging Fun' **Gwen trips up her opponent, swings them around, and introduces them to the wall at an alarming speed. Fun for everyone. ***If Spider-Gwen is in Hunter Spider mode, she has a chance to Stun the opponent for 2.4 seconds. ***If Spider-Gwen is Trap Spider mode, she has a chance to Fatigue the opponent, lowering their critical hit rate by for 15 seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Spider-Gwen in Trap Spider Mode rewards players who can time their attacks well with large boosts to Critical Hit Rate. Learning the timing window for her Heavy Attack can allow skilled players to land frequent and strong Critical Hits. *Gwen's Hunter Spider Mode allows players to fight in a more simple manner, by stacking Armor Break effects and staying aggressive. *Using Gwen's first Special Attack to gain the Evasion buff allows her much more survivability as the Evade chance is quite high for the full 7 seconds. Weaknesses *Gwen's low health leaves her more vulnerable to attacks while her Evasion buff is down, and players who cannot dodge or block effectively will lose the fight more quickly. Recommended Masteries *'Precision:' As Spider-Gwen's signature abilities rely on scoring Critical Hits, increasing her Critical Hit Chance allows her to gain these powerful effects more often. *'Cruelty:' Players who can get the timing down for Trap Spider Mode will score frequent Critical Hits, and increasing her Critical Damage allows her Traps to score massive damage. *'Petrify' and Pacify: Spider-Gwen deals frequent Stun effects while in Hunter Spider Mode, and these masteries allow her to deny her opponents both Power gains and triggered abilities such as Armor Up and Regeneration. Trivia *In June 2015, it was announced that Spider-Gwen would join Marvel: Contest of Champions. It was also confirmed that she would have her own unique moveset. . Morse, Ben. June 24, 2015. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Science